


Take Me To The Other Side

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex have been best friends since forever. They have such strong chemistry. Tobin falls for Alex but quiets the thoughts to only herself for the sake of the friendship. However, Alex has some feelings of her own that Tobin is unaware of. They go out with some teammates and with one song and some liquid courage, a new intensity is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first fic. I have been reading the works of other authors and you are all amazing and some stories I lose myself in and can't get enough! so I wanted to try even though it probably doesn't compare to some of you out there that are so talented so try to not be too mean. thanks! :)

Practice was BRUTAL that day: Endless sprints back and forth, laps around the field that just kept coming, shooting drills, passing drills, defense, offense. By the time practice ended, not one player knew which end was up. Everyone dragged their bodies to their rooms to either shower or pass out; whichever came first. Tobin got back to her room before Alex so she got to shower first. After getting cleaned up, she threw on a pair of shorts and a UNC t-shirt. She stretched out on her bed and flipped the tv on. After searching the channels, she got excited when she saw the Arsenal vs Manchester United game was on and only started 10 minutes ago. A few minutes later, she heard the door lock click and open.

"How did you get here and showered so fast? I'm like dead" Alex asked with furrowed eyebrows

"One, cause I'm better than you. Two, you stopped to talk to Sydney. Three, I'm better than you." Tobin grinned.

Alex kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag on the floor and huffed. Tobin turned from the game just in time to see an evil grin cross Alex's face and before she knew it, the younger girl was springing forward.

"Who is better than who now?!" Alex shrieked as she jumped on top of tobin and starting bouncing up and down on Tobin's stomach.

"UMPH! You're so evil!" Tobin exclaimed through muffled breaths at being pinned under Alex after her attack. Alex just grinned and rolled off Tobin. She stretched out, settling next to her while laying her head on her stomach. 

"Nice. Arsenal vs Manchester." Alex yawned out and Tobin sighed contently and tuned back into the game. (I like this. Sigh. Why is it so easy but complicated at the same time with Alex? Oh that's right. It's Alex and cant know what i'm thinking.)

"So I have a question. Abby caught me on my way back and asked if we would like to join her and some of the team for drinks tonight?"

"Eh, you know I am not a huge partier." Tobin pointed out not looking from the game.

"Come on Tobs. It will be fun! Let's go and have fun with the girls."  Alex shifted to look at Tobin and poked at her side to get the girl's attention and gave a huge toothy grin and puppy dog eyes all at the same time. Tobin looked down and thought to herself (only Alex can pull that combo and pull it off looking adorable. Who could say no to those baby blues.)

Defeated, Tobin sighed. "Okay fine. You know I can't say no to that face."

Alex beamed an impossibly bigger smile. "I know. That's why I pull out the big guns when I want my way!"

"You're such a manipulater! Some best friend you are!" Tobin pouted and playfully shoved Alex. (God Tobin is adorable when she pouts.)

"That's why you love me!" both girls turned back to finish the game then opted to get ready.

\--------------------

"Lex! If you move any slower, tomorrow will be the first day of Olympics 2016!" Tobin had finished an hour ago after settling on black jeans, a white and blue striped v-neck, her black and white nike air force ones, and her hair straight down tucked under a black beanie. After reading a sufing magazine on her bed for 20 minutes and Alex still not ready, she threw it aside and turned the tv on to sports center.

"You can't rush the hotness!" Alex joked and finally emerged into the living room clad in a black leggings, boots, pink shirt (way to pink in Tobin's mind), a fashion belt around the waist, and her hair down with the perfect curls. She smiles at Tobin and takes a second to just eye Tobin and up and down. (WOW Tobin. Can you be any more good looking in something so simple? God Alex, act cool so she doesn't notice.)

Tobin doesn't notice. She just stop in her tracks and just stares for a few seconds before blinking a few times to recover and cocking an eyebrow and giggling. "That's what took you so long?" Although the joking manner, Tobin internally winced when she saw the slouch of Alex's shoulders and pout on her lips. Getting up off the bed, Tobin took her in her arms and pressed the side of her face into Alex's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm only kidding. You look amazing Lex." Alex just smiled a big grin and tightened her hold on Tobin. They let go just as they heard Abby bang on the door saying the cabs are outside. They headed for the door and Tobin whipped around and smirked. "And that shirt is way too pink. But so you." Alex just laughed and pushed Tobin closer to the door.

After getting into the cab, Abby told the driver to head to Fire & Ice. The ride was spent in light chatter as the cab pulled up to the bar. They paid the driver and exited the car.

\--------------------

The group walked up to the door, flashed their Id's and headed inside. Alex and Tobin had separated to go to the bathroom. Abby, Carli, Christie, and Hope found a table and were all sitting at the table idly chatting and sipping beers. Cheney and A-rod were at the bar ordering more drinks. Alex reached for Tobin's hand and began weaving through the crowded bar after they spotted the table on the other side of the bar.  Finally, on the dancefloor, of course Tobin spotted a tipsy Kelley and Sydney who had pregamed and were bopping around to the DJ. They all smiled and waved at them. Alex and Tobin left to meet up wtih Cheney and A-rod to order drinks.

"Tobs what do you want?" Alex shouted over the loud music.

"Eh, I think I'll just have a coke." Tobin shouted back

"Hell no! We are adding rum to that!" Alex exclaimed and ignored the protests of Tobin. She ordered a Vodka Cranberry for herself and the Rum and Coke for Tobin. Tobin made a face at her but knew she had lost the battle as Alex handed her the drink. Heading back to the table, they all just chatted and occassionaly amused themselves by watching an increasingly drunk Kelley and Sydney continue to dance. A shot girl had come around and Alex had flagged her down. After getting a count from the table, Alex got a shot for everyone (including a protesting Tobin) and they all cheersed.

"TO MY SECOND FAMILY!" They all downed the shot and the night truely began.

After finally giving up on fighting Alex, Tobin found her lightweight and usually non drinking self an hour later talking loudly and animatedly with the rest of the group. Her and Alex were bothing feeling warm from all the drinks they had consumed; 5 shots and 3 drinks each to be exact. They were feeling good. All of sudden, Alex grabbed Tobin's arm.

"Dance! Let's dance!" Alex yelled as she stumbled to get up.

"Stont think thats for meeee" Tobin giggled loudly. Despite the poor protest, Alex laughed at her and grabbed her to join Kelley and Sydney.

After a few songs of bouncing around wildly with Kelley and Sydney, Jason DeRulo's song The Other Side came on.

"TOBS! I LOVE THIS SONG!" grinned Alex as she grabbed Tobin's hand and started to rock out at the club remix.

**_In the beginning_ **  
**_I never thought it would be you_ **  
**_When we were chilling_ **  
**_Smiling in the photo booth_ **  
**_But we got closer (yeah)_ **  
**_Soon you were eating off my spoon_ **  
**_You're coming over_ **  
**_And we would talk all afternoon_ **  
  
**_Tonight we’ll just get drunk_ **  
**_Disturb the peace_ **  
**_Find your hands all over me_ **  
**_And then you bite your lip_ **  
**_Whisper and say, "We’re going all the way."_ **  
  
**_Tonight_ **  
**_Take me to the other side_ **  
**_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_ **  
**_Just take me to the other side_ **  
**_I see that sexy look in your eyes_ **  
**_And I know we ain’t friends anymore_ **  
**_If we walk down this road_ **  
**_We’ll be lovers for sure_ **  
**_So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die_ **  
**_And take me to the other side_ **

 

The beat had dropped and the mood had changed. Alex had turned around and Tobin moved closer to press her front into Alex's back. Alex's arms came up and Tobin went to grab them. Then alex had taken a hold of Tobin's arms and wrapped them around her waist. They started moving with the beat and hips were swaying with hips. The melody picked back up and Tobin leaned into Alex's ear feeling bold to sing along as they grinded with the song.

_**This could be perfect (yeah)** _  
_**But we won’t know unless we try (try)** _  
_**I know you’re nervous** _  
_**So just sit back and let me drive** _

_**Tonight we’ll just get drunk** _  
_**Disturb the peace** _  
_**Find your hands all over me** _  
_**And then you bite your lip** _  
_**Whisper and say, "We’re going all the way."** _  
  
_**Tonight** _  
_**Take me to the other side** _  
_**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July** _  
_**Just take me to the other side** _  
_**I see that sexy look in your eyes** _  
_**And I know we ain’t friends anymore** _  
_**If we walk down this road** _  
_**We’ll be lovers for sure** _  
_**So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die** _  
_**And take me to the other side** _  
  
_**(Whoa)** _

 

The beat dropped again and Tobin could have sworn she heard Alex let out a soft moan that sounded almost like a growl. They were pressed impossbily close together as Tobin's hands were clutched at Alex's hips. Alex let out a sigh again as Tobin's hands slipped just underneath the edge of Alex's shirt to clutch bareskinned hips.

**_Kiss me like it’s do or die_ **  
**_And take me to the other side_ **  
  
**_Tonight we’ll just get drunk_ **  
**_Disturb the peace_ **  
**_Let your love crash into me_ **  
**_And then you bite your lip_ **  
**_Whisper and say, "We’re going all the way."_ **  
  
**_Tonight_ **  
**_Take me to the other side_ **  
**_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)_ **  
**_Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)_ **  
**_I see that sexy look in your eyes_ **  
**_And I know we ain’t friends anymore (oh, no)_ **  
**_If we walk down this road_ **  
**_We’ll be lovers for sure_ **  
**_So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it’s do or die (kiss me, kiss me)_ **  
**_And take me to the other side_ **  
  
**_(Whoa)_ **  
**_Take me to the other side_ **  
**_(Whoa)_ **  
**_And take me to the other side_ **  
**_(Whoa)_ **  
**_Kiss me like it’s do or die_ **  
**_(Whoa)_ **  
**_And take me to the other side_ **

 

As the last of the beats of the song started to fade into another song, Alex turned around. A staring contest between two best friends. But after that song something changed. Something clicked. Hazel met blue in a standoff niether wanted to break; daring the other to move. Who was to break first? Tobin who had been crushing hardcore but had choked down the thoughts for the sake of the friendship. Alex who had just come to terms with what she felt like she knew all along. All of sudden, in a haziness of who leaned in first, lips collided with lips. Cherry chapsticked lips burned with the new sensation of mixing with raspberry lemonade chapsticked lips. The flavors melted together in a slow hesitant kiss. Then Tobin with the help of liquid courage boldy tried her luck and slid her tongue over Alex's bottom lip. Alex's lips parted and feelings exploded. After a few seconds, both pulled back drunk off more than just alcohol. Cat calls were coming from the left courtesy of Kelley and Sydney while everyone else at the table just smirked in knowing and amusement. Once again hazel met blue; this time each a shade darker. This time a new dare rose in the darkened eyes.

With a sigh, Alex blinked once and leaned into Tobin's ear; Tobin's skin setting ablaze as hot breath hit her ear.

"Take me to the other side" Alex seductivly whispered as she grabbed Tobin's hand and turned for the door.


End file.
